


The Great Wide Somewhere

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [27]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: halfamoon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle sets off on a new adventure with Phillip and Mulan, but she has one thing to tend to first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Wide Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Fan Flashworks: the other side

The first thing Belle did was write a letter to Rumpelstiltskin. 

She was able to steal an ink well, a feather pen and a scrap of paper from an inn in a nearby village. Her writing was jagged because she was forced to pen the letter on a rock near a campfire. But it was still readable. 

_Dear Rumpelstiltskin,_ the letter read, 

_I said that I'd come back to you as soon as I could once you let me return to my father. But I'm afraid that will have to wait._

_Along the way, I met a woman named Mulan. She was in search of a Yaoguai, a creature that looks like a bear and breathes fire. We found it, but the Yaoguai turned out to be a prince by the name of Philip. He's in search of a woman named Aurora, who's being held prisoner by a fairy named Maleficent._

_I've decided to put my trip to my father on hold and help Mulan and Philip find Aurora. Please don't try to find us and please don't take it out on them. I'll come back to you, I promise._

_Belle_

Rumpelstiltskin had wolves near his palace that would obey his every whim. He gave Belle one of the wolves to communicate with him if she ever needed it. All she had to do was blow a whistle and the wolf would come running to her.

Belle pulled out the whistle. It made no noise, but Rumpelstiltskin's wolf could hear it.

In minutes, the wolf was in front of Belle. Belle rolled up the message and tied it around the wolf's neck. Belle held the wolf's head.

"You take that message to Rumpelstiltskin, okay? Don't stop for anything or anyone."

Belle let the wolf's head go. The wolf ran in the darkness. 

The next morning, Mulan, Philip and Belle would use her book and try to find the castle Maleficent hid Aurora in. 

For now, she would sleep. Tomorrow, she would find another adventure in the great wide somewhere. It was all she dreamed of, after all.


End file.
